


Surprise

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Background Relationships, Background Remileceit, Fluff, M/M, Masquerade Ball Au, Maybe angst, POV Third Person, Random & Short, different POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: The night of the Masquerade Ball is certainly a night to remember,especially if you meet a handsome stranger you bumped into.





	Surprise

 

“Pat, do we really need to do this?” Patton heard Virgil ask with nervousness coursing throughout his system. Patton turned around and puffed his cheeks out, his glasses shimmering in the soft light. “Yes! Don’t you want to surprise a special someone with this?” he shot back, holding up a dress. It was formal, an elegant purple gown with flowery designs made of black lace trailing up the skirt to around knee-length. The same floral designs made up the long sleeves, open in such a way that the shoulders and collarbones of the wearer were exposed. There was a slash in the side of the dress as well, revealing one side of the wearer’s thighs. On the bed lay a mask with the same shade of purple, the color covered in sparkles while black feathers stuck out from the right side of the mask. More designs were imprinted on the mask, which was (surprise surprise) also covered in black glitter.

Virgil’s eyes widened at the article of clothing and the mask as he ran the dress’s fabric under his hands, smiling ever so slightly. “It’s, perfect,” he said softly. “It looks a little _different_ than what I asked for though,” he added gently, seeming to not want to hurt Patton’s feelings.

“I know, I just thought to add a little extra” Patton said, giggling. “Emile and I took _forever_ to make this, but I think it was worth it to see that smile on your face.”

Virgil blushed at the statement, giving Patton a big hug. “Thanks, Pat, this means a lot to me,” he said.

Patton cooed and hugged him back, a large smile on his face. “It’s never a problem Virge.”

Virgil suddenly froze, his expression looking panicked. “Where’s yours? I can’t go to the masquerade ball by myself!” He appeared terrified at the mere prospect of it.

The two men had paid a _large_ amount of money for the tickets to go to this party. Virgil _did_ want to go, but he also feared all the horrible things that might come at the event of the night. His anxiety was going to be the death of him.

Patton placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry!” he said, then got up, leaving the room for a few moments before returning with a gown. Virgil couldn’t help but gasp softly.

It was a knee-high dress pigmented in a shade of pastel blue, complete with a frilly skirt. The bodice was a cream white with no sleeves. The waist was lined with yellow sequins and there were two pairs of long gloves that went all the way to Patton’s elbows, a little blue bow on each. Patton grabbed the mask out from behind his back as well. The item was lined with gold and was blue on one side and white on the other. Blue and gold feathers fanned out from either side of the mask, cresting it.

“Patton, you’ll look absolutely _fricking_ _stunning_ in that. No man - or woman for that matter - stands a chance against you,” Virgil said bluntly, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

The other smiled and gave Virgil a little hug. “Aw, thanks kiddo! Emile managed to make this all by himself! He said the only way I could repay him though was by getting him a date tonight at the ball,” Patton said, sitting next to Virgil, taking caution around the dresses. “So, it’s about one-thirty right now, and getting ready will probably take five-ever, so we should start preparing!” Patton said giddily,

Virgil couldn’t do anything but nod and smile. “Alright, since you made my dress and mask, it’s only fitting I do _your_ makeup first,” he said, already dragging the shorter of the two onto a chair that was lying around in the room. Patton pouted but didn’t object, practically bouncing out of his chair in excitement.

“Pat, you need to calm down or I’m going to smear makeup all in the wrong places,” he said curtly, grabbing out the makeup he had brought over.

“Oop, sorry! I just can’t contain myself! This is going to be so exciting!” Patton squealed, causing his best friend to wince slightly. He took off Patton’s circular glasses and placed them on the bedside table, cracking his knuckles.

“Alright then, let’s get to work.”

 

࿇࿇࿇࿇

 

“Logan hurry up! I don’t want to be late!” Roman’s voice rang out from the hallway as Logan tried to fix his suit.

“Perhaps I would be able to quicken my pace if you weren’t verbally jostling me to hurry up!” Logan shouted back, trying to fix his tie. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit that was made out of velvet with matching slacks and dress shoes. His tie was a simple black, but it had dark-navy blue floral patterns etched into it and he wore black gloves that fit to perfection. His mask was the same color as his suit with silver decorating the front. There was one large crest resembling a wing that went up his skull on the left side of his face, while the right side remained its regular design.

Roman had _insisted_ that he wear makeup, but Logan found no use for it. He was only going to accompany his friend, it wasn’t as if he was going to _meet_ anyone he would be interested in.

He walked out of the confines of his room and met Roman at the door, who was draped rather dramatically against the front door, looking delirious. He was wearing a maroon colored suit with gold trimmings (because he’s extra) and pants with the same design along with a gold bowtie. His mask was half red and half gold, flowers made with glitter decorated the corners of the mask. The mask covered his eyes and his right cheek but had the left side of his face still showing. Roman had explained that he wanted others to _‘get a taste before they yearn for the meal’_  whatever that meant.

“There you are, Logan! My, you take long for someone who doesn’t _care_ for these events at all,” Roman teased, nudging his friend’s elbow.

The man in the blue suit sighed. “I _don’t_ care for these events, you just happened to get ready quicker than I because of your growing excitement to tonight’s festivities,” he said crisply.

His friend did his own makeup, but he did a rather _fabulous_ job at it. He took a long time to do it today, but at the same time, he kept a good pace and finished before Logan thought he would. With Roman being a little extra, he put on gold eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and red lip gloss.

Logan had gotten makeup on himself as well (forcefully by Roman) and got blue eyeliner applied to him and clear lip gloss, along with light blush, because apparently, Roman said he was ‘too pale’.  “Alright, are we ready to leave?”

“You tell me,” Roman joked, but he laced his arms with Logan’s and started opening the door.

 

࿇࿇࿇࿇

 

“You two have fun tonight!” Emile said as he ushered Virgil and Patton out of the car. “As soon as I find parking I’ll try and find you guys in the building alright?”

Patton nodded, grabbing Virgil’s hand. “Got it! Don’t take too long!”

Emile nodded. His outfit resembled closely to what Garnet wore during her wedding, but the colors were replaced with pinks.

“I won’t!” he called and started driving into the parking lot. Patton turned around, Virgil following him as their eyes cast up towards the entrance of the building. There were many stairs to reach before they could get there, but the view of the building was still magnificent from afar.

There were two tall pillars, one on either side of the large door, glistening white. The doors were at least 10 feet tall, with gold patterns sculpted into the frame and shiny, brass handles. There were two doormen standing on either side of the door, holding it open for the guests entering. There were a lot of well-dressed individuals already entering the large building.

“I’m glad that I didn’t wear heels,” Virgil gulped, glancing at the rows of steps that must be taken to get up to the building.

Patton squeezed his hand lightly, reassuringly. “Don’t worry Virge! If you _really_ don’t wanna walk all the way up there, I can,” he offered, already prepared to sweep his friend off his feet.

Virgil stepped away and held his hands up in defense. “No, no way. You’re the one wearing heels Pat, I’m not going to put you through more hell,” he said, casting a fond glance at his friend as the two braved the steps, one foot at a time.

Thankfully, Patton was bubbling with energy, enough to pull his friend the entire way up, and the two entered the building with their tickets in hand.

One of the doormen stood and looked at the tickets, before clipping them and returning them to the two. “Enjoy the party.”

Patton gasped as he entered. Virgil not far behind him. Pillars framed the area, the ceiling at least half a mile high. There were gold silks wrapped from each pillar to the next, casting a soft, shimmery glow in the room. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, casting an even brighter glow to illuminate the roof. The floors were of a nice tile, gold symbols on each slab. The floor was rather shiny as well as if it were just polished. Tables were on each side of the room, containing chairs and food. There was a stage on the furthest wall from the door, musicians preparing and practicing for when the formal event started. There were other doors leading to smaller parts of the building, a sign above each of the doorways.

Guests were mingling with each other near the tables, the middle of the ballroom currently empty at the moment. Champagne was being served by the butlers and waiters that served the guests. In fact, one came in front of Virgil and Patton and offered the two a glass, smiling at them. “Free of charge,” they said before walking back amongst the others.

Patton clung to Virgil’s arm and squealed softly, excitedly.  “Oh my gosh! This is amazing!”

Virgil cupped his well-manicured hand over his mouth. “I think I might be sick,” he murmured, swaying dizzily. Patton held Virgil carefully, smoothing out his hair with his hand.

“Patton, what if they don’t like me? What if we take off the masks and they don’t like what they see?” Virgil fretted, hugging himself and shrinking in posture. His friend hugged him, careful of the champagne glasses. “Don’t be silly. I’m sure they’ll think you’re beautiful,” he said while cupping his friend’s pale cheeks.

Virgil blinked at him, his previous negative thoughts suddenly seeming to edge away at Patton’s earnest, believing expression. He sighed loudly and rested his forehead on Patton’s bare shoulder. “You suck sometimes.”

“What?! Why?! What did I do?!” he asked, his voice squeaky and chirpy. His friend gave him another hug. “Nevermind.”

 

࿇࿇࿇࿇

 

“Bless Damien for giving us a ride,” Roman preened, his eyes alight ever since he laid eyes on the magnificent hall in which the dancing would commence. Logan nodded, fixing his gloves nervously in the absence of his glasses. “I suppose we shouldn’t eat quite yet since the dancing will begin, but if we don’t then we’ll starve. Maybe snack a little?”

“Of course! We have to eat the hor d'oeuvres over there!” Roman exclaimed, gliding over to the table. Logan followed, his posture straight and stiff. His friend bumped shoulders with him as he grabbed the snacks. “Loosen up a little, iron golem, this is supposed to be a _fun_ night! I can’t have fun if my best friend isn’t,” he said softly.

Logan sputtered momentarily and tried to cool down the hotness in his cheeks. “Your endearing concerns do not have the power to persuade me to ‘loosen up’. I am not only here because you have requested me to, but also because I’m here to watch over you in case you make any faults or mistakes in tonight’s celebration, in which there is a very high chance-”

Roman pulled him into a tight hug to stop him from his tangent. “And _I_ asked you to be here because I wanted you to have fun, maybe even find a little someone to dance with too!”

Logan tried squirming out of the embrace, but to no avail. He slumped and sighed. Somehow, a fond smile stretched onto his face as he slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. “If you’re so worried about me having enjoyment, I might - _might_ \- try and have _fun_ tonight,” he said slowly as he saw Roman’s face light up.

He suddenly let go of Logan and placed his hands on his hips. “And if you don’t you’ll be forced to make a play with me,” he threatened half-heartedly, to which Logan let out a chuckle. “Alright, now why don’t you eat those? They probably won’t taste too good after staying so long in your sweaty palm.”

Roman swatted at him and ate gracefully despite how fast he was shoving the food down his throat. Logan only ate a few of the delicacies that were served due to the nervousness that settled into his gut. It made him feel as if he needed to hurl, but at the same time faint. He wasn’t mentally - nor emotionally - prepared for this event.

It was true that Roman had announced the date of the occasion at least a month prior to when the actual event started, but during that time, Logan couldn’t seem to get his feelings and thoughts straight, trying to brush it off with facts and equations. He hadn’t mustered up enough courage to try and ask for help to decipher these emotions with Roman and had been procrastinating, something he never really did do.

Now he was standing next to his friend, who seemed positively excited with the prospect of being at this masquerade party, while Logan stuttered and stammered his thoughts to try and get them straight.

A sudden banging of drum startled the man out of his thoughts, his friend behind him gasping and holding onto the other’s shoulders in delight.

“Ladies, lords, and non-binary royalty!” Came a loud, announcing voice. The large room suddenly lost all of the lights, some of the guests growing silent, some gasping in surprise.

A large spotlight projected right above the figure standing on the stage, who was wearing a rather glamorous purple suit with the same color-pigmented hair. “I welcome you all to this party tonight! I am your host, Thomas Sanders, and I condemn you all to have a good time tonight; dance your worries away, eat to your heart’s content, and perhaps even find _a charming stranger to dance with,_ ” he said as the crowd ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’.

Logan watched as Thomas continued to talk. He was best friends with Roman and was the one who offered them the free tickets (he was rather rich mind you). While Logan tried to be humble and kindly decline the offer, Roman jumped up and took the tickets with a grateful smile, squealing in Logan’s ear for at least half an hour.

As he was zoning out, the crowds erupted with applause and Thomas took a bow, the lights returning once more. The musicians started playing a soft melody, the tune making it as if everyone was transported into a world of fantasy.

From behind him, Roman squeezed Logan’s hand, a dazzled look on his face. Logan smiled back, his hand repeating the action his friend did.

“This is my dream come true,” Roman whispered, pulling Logan to the center of the room where people had already started casually dancing.

 _The_ dance hadn’t started, but Logan supposed if doing so right now with his friend made him happy, he might as well.

“My feet are going to be so sore by the time this night is over.”

 

࿇࿇࿇࿇

 

Patton sat next to his friend, who currently gripping the seat beneath him so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Pat, this is really happening, holy shit, this is actually going to happen, what the hell am I supposed to do? What if I end up in the corner watching everyone? What if people stare at me and avoid me the rest of this evening, what if-”

“No more ‘what if’s’ Virgil,” Patton said firmly, yet softly. He wanted to go and dance with the others but at the moment, his friend needed comforting. “You look beautiful tonight, if people stare, it’s because you’re _stunning_. If they avoid you, it’s because your beauty radiates so much _powerful energy_ that people are intimidated by you,” he whispered, gripping Virgil’s hands with his gloved ones. “You’ll find someone tonight, _and_ you’ll have fun Virge, I know you will.”

The purple-haired man gazed at Patton with shock from hearing such profound words. He stopped panicking, and sighed, cupping his face in his hands. “That means a lot to me Pat, thanks,” he murmured, Patton, rubbing his back. “No problem kiddo,” he said before standing up, smiling. “Now how about we start dancing?” Patton grabbed both of Virgil’s arms and hauled him up, pulling him to the center of the room where everyone flourished; dresses swaying, shoes tapping to the music, it was rather _magical_.

Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and started leading him around the ballroom, the two twirling and giggling. They were rather clumsy but it was alright. The two of them seeming rather oblivious to the rest of the world when they danced together.

The light dramatically turned off again and the music stilled.

Patton and Virgil stopped, breathless after their prancing around the large room. Patton gave a small, breathless giggle and Virgil returned it with a soft smile and chuckle of his own.

“And now, everyone, the moment you’ve been waiting for,” Thomas announced once more, a wide smile on his face. “The Ball officially begins!”

He lifted his hands and immediately upon doing so, the orchestra started playing a different song, this one more drawn out, more dramatic and less whimsical. It was elegant music, and Patton could feel it thrum in every inch of his body. All around him people started drifting towards the middle of the room, strangers meeting strangers and dancing gleefully. Patton turned to Virgil, who looked nervous but gave him a smile. He blew out a breath. “I’ll be fine Pat,” he said and slowly slipped from Patton’s hands, disappearing among the crowd of people.

Patton smiled bravely and started walking around, looking for others who were alone, others that could accompany him in a dance.

He danced to the music across the ballroom by himself, looking around eagerly. He knew he was being too hopeful - there might not even be someone waiting for him, but Patton didn’t care. He closed his eyes briefly picturing the moment that he would meet the mysterious stranger.

And then he hit someone.

His eyes flew open as he tripped backward, his heeled-shoe catching and he started falling.

Until he felt two arms wrapping around him.

Patton opened his eyes and gasped ever so softly, his erratic breathing slowing down as he was met face-to-face with a handsome stranger wearing a dark blue mask and suit, his black-gloved hands wrapped around his waist and upper back to keep him from falling.

“A-are you alright?” He asked.

Patton nodded breathlessly. “Y-yeah, I think I’ll be just fine.”


End file.
